Sasuke's Sister
by Frankenstein's Mom
Summary: Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke travel to a tiny village and they find a strang girl named Mina. She is the only ninja in the Village Hidden in the Flame. What happens when they find out someone or something is looking for her? mindless rambleing. XD
1. Chapter 1

This is a trial. It may not come out like it sounds like it would. It may suck. It may be a big hit. Ya never know. Wish me luck. Here we go.

Journey To The Village Hidden In The Flames

Chapter 1

Sasuke's Sister

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Find Kakashi and his group and bring them to this village."

"Wait I thought you just wanted Kakashi? Don't you think that this will be dangerous?"

"No. It won't be."

She swallowed hard. "Yes sensei."

"Now go find them."

"Yes sensei." and with that the girl vanished from her sensei's view.

"Kakashi-sensei, when are we going to get there?" whined Naruto. "Shut up Naruto." Sasuke yelled back at him. Then suddenly a girl came running into their sight. She was tripping over herself. When she was about three yards away from them she turned around and made a hand signal for a jutsu. "Shadow clone justu." She whispered, then sent the clones into the trees and made another hand signal. This time she whispered, "Transform." And in the blink of an eye she was a dog. Then a man came running like he was chasing the girl that changed into a dog. He looked around furiously, then picked up the dog by its back. She growled and bit him on the wrist. He threw her down to the ground so hard that she yelped in pain.Then she gave out a very loud growl and bark one after another. Then the shadow clones that she sent into the trees came out and attacked him, and she changed back into a person. She reversed the shadow clone justu and and pulled out a kunai knife(sp?) (heck I don't even know how it is pronounced). She threw the knife at him then threw down a ball. To be accurate a smoke bomb, then turned and kneed him in the gut. She turned and stayed with her back to him. He collapsed to the ground and the girl was victorious. _Wow she's as strong as Sasuke, has almost the same techniques as me and she is... she is... no she's not. I'm just imagining things, that isn't possible. _Thought Naruto. "That'll teach ya." She said. She started walking away. "Wait right there. What is your name?" Kakashi asked her. "Mina. Mina Anuchi. Are you Kakashi? And is this your group of ninja?" Mina asked Kakashi. "Hi my name is Naruto, that is Sakura and that one is..." Naruto was interrupted. "Sasuke." Mina said. Naruto looked like he had just seen a ghost. Then Sasuke woke him up by saying, "And that one! How about and he is! Do ya like that better loser!"

"Where do you come from Mina?" Kakashi asked her. "I come from the Village Hidden in the Flames. And I was sent by my sensei to come and bring you there." Mina responded to Kakashi's question. "That is good news. We are heading there to do something. Can you lead us there?" Kakashi asked Mina. "Yes. I can, I will, and you can't stop me." Mina smirked.

"How did you know Sasuske's name?" Naruto asked her. "I'll tell you later. Now we have to get to my village."

When they got to the village gates suddenly someone splurted out, "Hey why doesn't our village have big gates like that?" Then all you heard was that person being smacked and birds flying out of the trees and away. "Thats because your village is well known, mine isn't. The gates are to keep out curious travelers." Mina responded. Mina put in a pin and the gates opened. As they walked in a villiger walked up to Mina."Mina there has been another mission for you. Your sensei has it back at your dojo." spoke the villager. "Okay thank you." Mina responed. "Hey what was your frst mission rank?" Naruto asked her. "Mmmm about a b, I think."

"B?"

"Yea, my village is really specific about this stuff. You?"

"B." Naruto just got showed up by a girl. As they headed over to the dojo, some how Mina thinks that Naruto and Sasuke got into a slap fight. She also relized that Sakura was staring at Sasuke with a really weird look and wouldn't stop. It kinda scared her. Well off the topic, Mina started humming something and Naruto thought he heard it before. Then they got to her house/ dojo. Almost automaticly someone cough Naruto cough cough called out, "Dang thats big. You live there?" Then Mina walked over to a sign that said 'dojo of hidden flame Mina and sensei' and has an arrow pointing to the left. Then underneeth it with an arrow pointing to the right it said,'Home' "Ohhhhh." everyone said. Then Sakura said, "Are you rich?" Mina gave her a look. "Does it look like I'm rich!" She parcticly screemed. Everyone knoded their heads at the question. Then Mina explained that she only lived on the top floor. the second floor was the guest rooms and the bottem floor was the living room, kitchen, main room and dinning room. She doesn't know why the kitchen is there though. She eats in her room and her sensei, as she belives, eats in the dojo. Then Mina brought everyone inside the house. While they were standing in the main room Naruto brought up that from behind, Mina's hair looks like a bush. After that she asked Naruto to follow her into the kitchen and while they were in the kitchen Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura all heard a large amount of water hit the floor. Mina came out with a big grin on her face and Naruto came out all wet. Mina turned around and said proudly, "Thats what you get for insulting my hair." Mina turned around and headed up stairs and was up there for a while. she came down and had stright hair. "Insult my hair again and you will learn how hard it is to have curly hair. Hey i might show you how hard it is to have curly hair when you're a girl."

"Are you saying that you're gonna turn me into a girl and curl my hair."

"Damn right I'm saying that."

"Mina! Stop fooling around and show them to their guest rooms. Now!" Screemed someone in the shadows. Mina sighed. "Yes sensei. Follow me."

Mina brought everyone to their rooms and got them settled. Unfortunitly Mina's sensei kinda favors boys and only has a boys guest room so there seemed like a problem... But like most problems, Mina has it under control. She led Sauske, Kakashi and Naruto to their rooms. As for Sakura, Mina figured out. Baisicly because Mina's room was the whole top floor, she took something that she could use as a devider and devided the room in half. Also about the bed Mina used a jutsu she learned in the begining of her trining to bring an extra bed for Sakura up into her room. "Wow you have an answer to everything, don't you?" Asked Sakura. "No, not really. I don't have an answer to... Uhhh... I don't have an answer to to uhhh... I don't have an answer to why boys are such dopes!" Mina looked so proud of herself. "Mina... No one has the answer to that." Stated Sakura. Mina shruged, "So, what's your point?" They started laughing like they have been friends forever. After a good laugh or two, Mina remembered they had to go downstairs and to the dojo. So they headed down to get the boys. After that they all headed to the dojo following Mina. When they got there Mina's sensei stated, "Mina has been getting stronger and I don't know if i can handle her any longer. Its about time I have disposed of her..."

well do you think it is a good spot for a cliff hanger? Just do me a favor if you think it is good review. Just so you know this was the first time i wrote a story with my new reading glasses on so if there are any speling msitakes blame the glasses!


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to the leaf village

no matter how many times I spell dog I always have to deleat it and retype it because I write dong.

Everyone gasped. "Thats mean!" yelled Sakura. "Well acutally it was Mina's idea to leave this village. She has always wanted to travel to a different village and not return so now this is her chance." By now everyone looked more understanding.( Uh...Duh!) "So I beg of you please take me with you back to your village! Please please please! "Sakura's hand went shooting up."She could stay with my family. We have an extra bedroom. Also my mom will be more than happy to have a girl from another village that no one has ever heard of stay at our home." Mina and Sakura gave Kakashi and Mina's sensei the puppy dog pout. Mina's sensei ( lets call him by a name i just made up for him Hideaki) turned to the pouting Sakura and sighed. "That wont be necacery. You see, we have already made arrangements for where Mina will stay. The pla..."

"I'm leaveing! For real! You two rock!" Mina yelled out of pure excitment. "I'm gonna go upstairs to pack for the trip." Mina ran upstairs. Before anyone could ask who she is staying with Kakashi looked at Sauske. "Everyone go upstairs and get ready to train. I want to see Mina's true potential."

When Naruto got upstairs he saw Mina paused in the middle of the stairs. So he decided to ask her the question that has been burning inside . "Mina, how did you know who Sasuke was?" Naruto asked as he came up behind her. "Naruto! Uh... Well.. Um... I'll tell you when we get to the Leaf Village." Mina said with a reassuring smile. And with that she ran upstairs.

"Mina! Come down here I have a favor to ask of you!" Kakashi called from downstairs. Mina came down with her hair pulled back into a bun. A really messy bun. (Trust me I would know that curly hair in a bun is really hard to do and it always comes out really messy.) "You might want to take off the jewerly." Mina looked down. "I'm only wearing a thumb ring."

"And?"

"It's not like I'm going on a mission... Right?"

"No."

"Then why do I have to take off my ring?"

"Because."

"Because... What?"

"Because I told you to and after we leave your village gates I'm going to be your sensei and you have to learn to listen to me. So take off the ring." Mina sighed and took off her thumb ring and put it on the table. "Good. Now follow me if you will." Mina followed Kakashi out of the house and into the vacent space next to the house. There Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were just standing there. "Now," Kakasi turned to his Chunin students. "Just as we had praticed."

"But."

"No excuesses Naruto. Just do it." Kakashi was very sturn in the was he said that to Naruto. It sorta made Mina nurves. Kakashi turned to face Mina and said, "When ever you're ready Sasuke."(just because he is talking to Sasuke doesn't mean he has to face him) Sasuke Nodded his head in agreement. "Now!" He said sharply and suddenly with a swish of his hand moving twords his kuni pouch. He immeditly threw a knife and was so close to hitting her. She jumped into a back handspring to doge it. "What the hell?! Ya know you almost hit me!"

"Who said I wasn't trying to hit you?" Mina glared at Sasuke sharply. "Well if thats how you want to play then you're on! All of you!" Mina stated with a giant grin. Mina ran at them then dissappeared. Then next thing Sasuke knew, it was Naruto's trun to test her because she took him down. Naruto charged at her with several clones and all of him threw a kuni knife at her. She repeled and dodged them all. Then some how got him from behind and he couldn't fight also. So then it was Sakura's turn. She tryed to out smart her but that didn't work. Sakura tryed to throw kuni from one direction and from the other atacking her head on but that also didn't work. She fell. It was Kakashi's turn, but right before they fought Mina's sensei came out a saw what she was wearing. "Mina!" Mina turned around quickly with her legs pin striagt and eyes foward. "Yes sensei?" she questioned. "Go inside and change." He demanded. "But..."

"Go do it. Now!" He was serious and Mina could tell so she did as her sensei told her to do. Mina went inside to change. When she came out she was wearing a navy blue robe type outfit. it had a red belt and was slitted on the sides. She had shorts underneath that went down to a bit above her knee. Her hair was half down half up. Her sholder length curly brunett hair swayed in the wind. Mina's sensei called this her uniforum. She wore this for everyone of her missions, all of her pratice sessions, and anyother times she had to fight as a ninja from the flame village. Now she looked alot more serious. It was weird. just a simple change of cloths for this girl could change her whole attitude twords things.

Mina stood there ready for Kakashi to attack her first. But if he didn't attack her first and was waiting for her to attack him first she was prepared. She wasn't going to be foolish and attack him head on. She was going to... correction she had devised a plan to take him down. This time she considered herself lucky. This time she knew her apponent. She knew his strengths and weeknesses. She also knew to be careful about his left eye. His saringun eye. Finaly he attacked her. She jumped over him and threw a kuni at him. _Now for some tijutsu combat. This is great I haven't had a strong apponent in a while. Now I can really fight with him and go to my full potental!_ Mina thought furiosly thinking of her past fights. She looked at Naruto Sasuke and Sakura all laying on the ground trying to get to the side of the building to rest out of their way. Mina snaped back into her fight and charged at him. She knew that this was a stupid idea but, hey, anything could happen. She tryed a round house kick then a double jump kick.( I'm not sure on what half of these moves are called. All I know is the round house kick). He immeditly repeled both kicks and sent her flying backwards. She came into control and land smoothly. Then it hit her. Normal tijutsu tecniques wouldn't work on him. So she decided to combine her serect jutsu and her tijustu tecniques to defete him. She started quickly doing hand signs and everyone was mesmorised. _ How can she do hand signs that quickly? _ Kakashi asked himself. Just before she could finish her hand signs to make her attack someone pulled her hands apart. Mina looked up and saw her sensei staring angrly down at her. "What? What did I do wrong _now_?"

"You know that that is a last resort justu and only to be used on _him_. You know that it is very dangerus."

"But I can contol it now!"

"That is what you said last time."

"Last time was three months ago and I has a sprained wrist. I can control it now!" Mina whined. Oh yea I just remembered that I gave him a name. hehe. Hideaki gave her a serious look and then sent her in to pack and called off the trianing. "Why do you want to prevolk her?" Hideaki asked Kakashi. "Hideaki, do you know her true potental?"

"No."

"Neither do I, that is why I want to find out. I think she can beat him though. Her and Sasuke can beat him." Kakashi said kind of sincerly. Hideaki gave him a look. Kakashi payed no mind as they entered the house to find Naruto and Sasuke searching through Mina's home-videos. Then they came across one that said "The Big Game". Naruto eagerly put it into the VCR to wach it.

_The Tape:_

------------------------------

There was a little girl in an orange and blue uniforum talking to other girls. But the other girls were wearing cheerleading outfits. They had orange mini skirts that were lined with blue. The top was a cap sleve shirt that was orange and had a big "F" on the shirts. They also had orange and blue short pom-poms. "Mina look this way!" Call the person holding the camera. Then one of the cheerleaders turned around. She had curly hair pulled back into a high pony-tail. She smiled for a split second then her simle fadded and swatted something behind her. Then she turned around and you could hear her say, "How many times do I have to tell you to ask permission before you could touch my hair?!"

"Okay girls lets get ready to cheer!" Called an older woman. "She has to get ready to get back into the game. This is a really big game for her."

"And we are here to support you all the way!" Called the curly haird girl. ( N.S:If you havn't gotten it by now, the cheerleader with the curly hair is Mina. oh also I'm going to do the N.S thing from now on.) "Oh juinor miss cheer captin. Get ready to call your head off for this game!" Mina poked her head up from where she was and her curly hair flew all over the place. "Coming!" She called back. Mina ran to the front of the groop and when everyone was in their triangle formation, she called out, "Flame fans! Ready?" Mina called out. Then the other girls called out. "Okay!" Then the cheer started. "Hey all of you falme fans

let me hear you clap your hands

now that you've got the beat

let me see you move your feet

Now that you've got the grove

let me see you really move

auga a a auga

Whoooooo!" Everyone was pumped up again. Especialy now because the hottest guy in the flame village was on the team that they were cheering for. So in the end, no one was really thinking about cheerleading. That spelt trouble for Mina. "It's half time!" Called out one of the girls. "Okay line up so we can do our cheer!" Mina called out. Then everyone lined up and ran out like the little cheerleaders they were. When they were all in the middle of the feild, and all lined up, Mina yelled out "Ready?"

"Okay!"

"This side stand up. and yell for orange and blue.

Orange and blue orange and blue!

This side stand up. And yell for the orange and blue.

Orange and blue orange and blue.

Fighters stand up. And yell for the orange and blue." by this time MIna has been lifted and was in a different posistion. Everyone else was in a normal 'A' jump posistion but Mina was in a 'V' posistion. (N.S: that means her right foot was forward and her left foot was to... well her left.)

"Orange and blue orange and blue!

Orange and blue orange and blue!" The girl next to Mina handed her a tube and her and the other three flyers set off confettie. Then Mina had to get down, but unlike the other groops, Mina's groop wasn't going to do a craddle for her to get down. She was going to do a back kick over into an back-handspring into a back flip... In mid-air! But (N.S: but... why does there always have to be a but?) like I said, the squad wasn't thinking about cheerleading or the cheers or the stunts or **not hurting their flyer who is depending on her bases and spotter to not let her fall and hurt herself!** "One," Mina brought her arms foward and droped the cofettie container. "Two!" Mina thought that she was going to get the push back she needed to copleat the stunt but no one pushed and she just fell back on her hands. But because she didn't get the push she didn't get far enugh back so she couldn't kick over, and ended up spraining her wrist when she fell from not being able to kick over. The girls in her groop only relized when someone ran onto the feild saying, "Mina! Mina are you okay?!" Then the person that was filing stood up. "Mina are you okay? Arzu, get her up and bring her to the gate!" (N.S: Just so you know, the person that is filming is Hideaki) By now, everyone knew that Mina was hurt. Arzu helped Mina up and brought her to the gate just like Hideaki told her to. Everyone followed and everyone crouded around her. "Geez people! Give the injored girl some space!" yelled Arzu. Everyone backed up. When Hideaki got over there, there was someone else coming over to the groop. When the cheerleaders relized who was going over there they all freaked out and started to be all girly. He walked through the cround over to Mina and Arzu. "Mina, are you okay?" The boy that everyone except Mina thought was the hottest guy in the village asked. "Yea." Mina responded not showing that she was near crying because she wasn't okay! "Yea? No way are you okay after that!" Arzu turned around to the spot where Mina's groop was. "And you three!" she walked over to them. "You three should be ashamed of yourselfs! I mean..." the 'hott' boy stoped her mid-sentence. "Arzu you need to come back. Calm down and come on, the coach wants you in the starting line up."

"But Mina..." Arzu looked at Mina who was near crying. Very very near. "I'll be okay Arzu. You need to play, not worry about me." Mina kinda forced a smile. The film stopped for a few seconds then came back on. It just showed Hideaki sitting on the bleachers with Mina trying to see what happened. "You do know it was their falt not yours right?" hideaki asked trying to cheer her up. "Yea, but I can't beleive it. I'm the best most flexible cheerleader on the squad, how can I sprain my wrist?" Mina was upset. then Hideaki got up and walked over to her coach. He said something to her and she agreed with him and he came walking back. When he got back he said to Mina, "You won't be cheering anymore. Is that okay with you?"

"Yea, it was messing up my immage anyway." Mina tried to laugh and make it look like she was happy but she couldn't. "Here come, on we're going home."

"Uh you might want to take and turn off the video camera."

"Oh yea." Then they got up, turned off the camera and left.

_end tape_

----------------------

"Well that was a huge wast of time." Saske stated. "Mina was a cheerleader?!" Naruto yelled and started to laugh unconrolably. "And only three month ago." Saske said. Unfrotunitly for the two boys, Mina heard Naruto yelling that she was a cheerleader and knew that they had to a wached to video. Now she was pissed! She ran down stairs hit them both and yelled at them a little bit, then stomped back up stairs. "What was that about?" questioned Sakura. "If they tell anyone back in your village then my reputation is ruined. The last thing that I want is to be the stupid cheerleader girl in two villages." Then Mina got up and turned on her music player.(N.S: I don't care if they didn't have them yet... they do in this story!) She started huming to herself.

A few hours later...

"Mina come down here!" called Hideaki. Mina came down stairs and saw that Sasuke and Naruto were just floped down on the couch and as soon as she got down stairs she heard Naruto's stomach rubbling and said, "God that was loud enough to through the rictor scales off!" Of corse, Naruto didn't get it. Mina rolled her eyes at Naruto and turned to Hideaki. "Yea yea, I know everyone's hungry." Mina said and walked off into the kitchen. (I have a spanish exame soon and we are learing about the house/ casa and now as soon as I typed kitchen I had to write this... cocina! ya... uhh CHA!!) Mina was in there and didn't come out for a while. When Naruto couldn't stand his stomach growing anymore, he sat up and said, "What's taking her so long? What did she die or something in there?!" Then there was a huge white puff. "I HEARD THAT!" Mina yelled after she through flour to show that she was still alive. A few minutes after that incident when Mina wanted to kill Naruto, she came out with a palter of bread and meat and other mouth-watering platers. Kakashi turned to Hideaki and said, "So you can't cook so you have her making your meals." Hideaki just turned to face Kakashi and simply shook his head insted of saying no. Mina looked at everyone that was sitting there staring at the food, then she saw Naruto staring at the ramen and simply stated, "Naruto stop drooling or else you wont get any ramen." Naruto's mouth snaped shut and he immedietly held out his bowl waiting for Mina to feed him like a mom would feed her kids. Mina sighed and gave him some ramen, then gave everyone else what they wanted. When everyone was satisfied with what they had to eat for dinner, Mina sat down and just had a small bowl of ramen, a piece of bread and a little piece of meat. Naruto's mouth was hanging open again, but this time because of how little Mina was eating for dinner. But to Mina it didn't seem like too little, she was used to eating going on missions, coming home, training and going to sleep. But today was different. Her trip to the leaf village was going to be her mission and she had already trianed so she was going to go to the leaf village, get settled into where she was going to live and go to sleep. After that Hideaki turned to Mina to aske her something, "Are you all packed?" Mina nodded, smiled and wispered, "You rock." Then Mina ran upstairs and came back down with a medium back pack but not to big that she cant run with it on.


	3. We're finally here!

Chapter 3

Chapter 3!!

Yes, the beginning, when Mina is leaving her village to go to Konoha is sad and I almost cried typing it. But then again, I'm a freaking' sap.

Mina ran out of the house to the awaiting team 7. "So Mina, are you ready to go?" asked Kakashi. Mina started doing a checklist on her fingers. When she got to her thumb she remembered something and gasped. "I forgot to put my thumb ring back on. Be right back." She called as she entered the house again. While she was in there, she saw Hideki looking at a box with strange carvings on it. She got her thumb ring and walked over to her sensei to say good-bye one last time where no one could hear or see her. "Bye Hideki-sensei." Mina said with a smile on her face. "Oh Mina, before you go. I want you to have this. But I only want you to open it when you get to the leaf village. And if there is something that you don't want to hold on to, I only want you giving it to the first Uchiha you meet there. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sensei. I understand."

Before Mina passed through the doorway outside she turned around and said, "I wont forget you! And I'll come back to visit too! When I get the chance, I promise!"

"I'll be waiting here for your visit Mina." Mina turned away quickly and ran a head of Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. "Well come on." Mina called without turning around. Sakura was really the only member of team 7 that knew right off the bat why she didn't turn around to call out to them. She didn't want to show them that she was crying.

Mina bent her head down to let the tears fall off her cheeks when she bumped into something. She threw her arm over her eyes and wiped away her tears. She looked up and said, "Sorry Sasuke." Then as she was getting up he said softly, "It's alright to cry." Mina was about to say that she wasn't crying and that dust from when she fell got in her eyes when Sasuke said something else. "It's also alright to be loud sometimes, but that doesn't mean that it is accepted in the way of the ninja."

Mina turned around. Tears weren't in her eyes anymore. Anger was. "Are you saying that I'm not a good ninja?" Mina asked clearly annoyed.

"Well," Sasuke paused. "Yea."

Mina turned to face forward. "Sasuke,"

"Mina,"

"I have eight words."

"And those eight words would be?"

A huge smile came across Mina's face. "Last one to Konoha is a rotten egg!" She screamed to Sasuke as she jumped onto a branch, and quickly vanished into the forest. Sasuke soon did the same thing. "Someone better follow Mina. She may have grown up around here but she's going to get lost on her way to Konoha."

"I'll do it!" Naruto screamed as he went off to follow Mina. "She's as good as lost." Kakashi said in a plane voice shaking his head slightly.

_Somewhere in the forest..._

'I've never had this much trouble with jumping form tree to tree. What's wrong with me today?' Mina thought as she tripped off the tree branch she was on for the fifth time. 'She's really struggling. Maybe I should stop using the sharingun to mess her up. Nah.' Sasuke thought cruelly. Suddenly Mina stopped and declared loudly, "Sasuke, stop cheating! Stop using your sharingun to mess me up!"

'How did she know that?' Sasuke questioned himself mentally. "I have my ways." Mina declared happily. Sasuke landed on the same branch as her. "You have your ways of what?"

"I have my ways of knowing that kind of stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Truthfully, Mina was really starting to scare Sasuke. "Like that you were using your sharingun to mess me up. I have very acute hearing."

Okay, Sasuke was confused. "The first thing that I've said to you since we've started this little race of yours was 'you have your ways of what?' "

"No, you said 'She's really struggling. Maybe I should stop using the sharingun to mess her up. Nah.'"

"I thought that." Sasuke thought he had heard something in the trees behind them and turned away from Mina.

"But then you said 'How did she know that?"'

"I thought that too."

"Well I'm saying see you later! Rotten egg! 'Cause I'm getting to Konoha before you." Mina called out to Sasuke. "You don't have to scream, I'm right..." Sasuke turned around to see Mina disappearing into the forest again. "Oh."

Sasuke launched himself over three branches more than he normally could.

_With Naruto..._

Kakashi and Sakura found Naruto sitting on a branch. Kakashi stopped in front of him and said, "I thought you were going to guide Mina to Konoha?" Naruto looked up and said sheepishly, "Well yeah I was going to. But then I got lost. But then I found Mina and Sasuke, but then I fell behind. So I'm just going to leave it to Sasuke for once." Kakashi and Sakura sighed and shook their heads slowly. "Like I said, she's as good as lost." Then Kakashi, Sakura and the upset Naruto went to go to Konoha hoping that they could trust Sasuke to get her there.

_With Mina and Sasuke..._

Mina was standing in front of the gates to Konoha when Sasuke caught up to her. "Okay," He said before she could turn around to tell him that he's a rotten egg. "I'm the rotten egg." Sasuke sighed knowing that Mina was gonna rub it into his face. "Are Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura here yet?" She asked him.

"No."

"Then you're not a rotten egg. Who ever gets here last, may it be Naruto, Sakura or even Kakashi. The last one to land in front of the gates is the rotten egg."

"And do they know that?"

"Nope." Sasuke smirked and said, "You have a devious little mind. You know that right?" Mina smiled back at him. "Well I do now." She said happily.

They waited a while and Mina and Sasuke were surprised at how long it was taking them to get to Konoha. Sasuke thought that it would be a good idea to find more out about her and see if she can really read his thoughts. "Hey Mina. What's the name of your village?"

"Oh the village hidden in the flames." Mina said completely missing the one fact that Sasuke wanted. "No I mean like Konoha, Suna. What is the name of your village?"

"Ohhh Kasai."

Mina remembered something that came up before when they stopped during their race to get to Konoha. "Hey Sasuke, think something, anything, and I want to see if I can hear it like you're saying it." Sasuke shrugged and thought, 'This is so stupid.' Mina got very angry with him, "This is not stupid!" She yelled, "This an intelligent experiment!"

"You got it."

Mina's face went blank. "What?" Was her only answer to that. "I was thinking 'this is so stupid.' You got it." Mina was happy and told Sasuke about two kids in Kasai. She told him that they were twins and they could tell what each other is thinking, say the same thing at the same time. Sometimes they would do it on purpose and others they wouldn't. "It was really cool."

"And what are you getting at with that story?"

"That maybe we're, in some strange way, related and that's why we can, well I can tell, what you're thinking." Mina finished. Sasuke had an idea that now he wanted to try out. "Mina now you think something, I want to see if it works vise versa."

Mina shrugged and did what Sasuke told her to do. 'Kakashi and Sakura are here. Naruto is...' Sasuke finished her thought. "Naruto is the rotten egg." He said. Mina smiled because she knew that Sasuke heard her thoughts.

"What was going on before we got here?" Kakashi asked Sasuke and Mina. 'Should we tell him?' Sasuke thought expecting Mina to hear. Mina shook out of the trance that she was in and said, "Sorry Sasuke, I wasn't paying attention. Naruto looks so pathetic. Oh but yeah lets tell them." Sasuke and Mina turned to Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto and said simultaneously, (ten points to me for using simultaneously) "We can read each other's thoughts." Of course Mina said it more enthusiastically (5 points!) than Sasuke did.

Sasuke was surprised by the fact that they said that at the same time, but Mina wasn't. She's been around twins all of her life.

The four of them made their way into the Leaf Village of Konoha. Mina was amazed by how huge the village was.

(Kasai was a really small village.) Mina was about to walk off somewhere when Kakashi stopped her and said, "C'mon. The hokage wants to see you."

Mina, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto followed Kakashi to the hokage's office.

As the four walked to the building where the Hokage was, Mina couldn't help but ask, "What's a Hokage?"

The other four ninja just gave her a weird look. "What?"


	4. Living arrangements

I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated recently. Heck it's been seven months since I updated and I'm truly sorry for that. I'm just so horrible with this story. I've had the beginning of this chapter for probably four months with no idea where to go with it. But it's summer now and I can get more done! YAY SUMMER!

Anyway, I'm soo sorry. I've been messing up a lot of things with this. Let me clear things up for whoever was confused. From now on, Mina has long straight hair. Also in chapter one I spazzed out and said that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were chunins… hehe. I should probable fix that. I also fixed the end to chapter 3 to fit the beginning of chapter 4.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own Mina! And her attitude! As for Naruto… Heck who would want to own that spaz of ninja?

Chapter 4: Living arrangements

Sakura and Naruto simply laughed at her question. "Come on. Stop joking around." Naruto said.

"Okay, I'm completely serious," Mina stated. "What's a 'hokage'?" Mina asked again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Leader of the village. Now walk." He said pushing her from behind.

"You better let go of me."

"Can't hear you."

"You better stop touching me."

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

"Let go of me."

"Nope, no can do."

"Don't care what's a 'can do'. You better let go of me."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I'm gonna punch you in the face."

"You wouldn't d-"

Mina punched him in the face.

_Hehe. He thought I wouldn't do it. I showed him! XD_ Cheered inner Mina. (I felt like doing an inner someone. That probably won't show up again.)

"Now," Mina started. "To meet this Hokage of yours."

(0)

Mina stood outside a room, by herself, waiting for someone to come out and say, 'Okay Mina, you can meet the Hokage now.' That wasn't going to happen anytime soon. So she started humming to herself.

About fifteen minutes later, a woman with short black hair and a purple dress on came out and let Mina in.

Inside, a blond woman sat behind a desk. She looked intimidating enough to be leader of the village. Mina bowed saying, "nice to meet you Lady Hokage." She looked at Sasuke to see if she had done everything correctly. Sasuke didn't comment to her so she assumed she did. _I haven't even known him for 48 hours and I already know what he's like._ Mina thought.

_I heard that._ A voice said in her head

_You're loving this aren't you?_ Mina asked Sasuke mentally.

He just shot her a glance and focused his eyes back on the Hokage.

"Mina, arrangements for where you're staying have already been made. As for what team you will be training with until your next exam, let's just say you may do some team jumping. Just until I find the team you're best suited with."

"If you don't mind me saying something Lady Hokage, I think I'm fine with Kakashi-sensei's team." Mina said. By the look everyone made except for Naruto, she didn't think that was the right thing for her to do at that moment.

"Well, we'll find out later on what team you're most compatible with. Until then, you will train with Team seven. Now, Team seven, you may go wait outside. I would like to talk to Mina alone."

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all left leaving Mina alone in the room with the Hokage.

"Mina, you were the only ninja back at Kasai, correct?" She asked.

Mina nodded slightly.

Outside

Naruto pressed his ear to the door, trying to hear was Tsunade was saying to Mina.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked his knucklehead of a student.

"Isn't if obvious?" Naruto asked. "I'm trying to hear what's going on in there," Naruto whispered to his sensei.

"Dobe, if Lady Tsunade wanted us to hear what she was going to say to Mina, don't you think she would have let us stay in there while she talked to her?" Sasuke asked to make him look like an idiot.

"Sasuke's right Naruto," Sakura added.

"Well I don't care who's right. I wanna hear what's going on in there," Naruto whined. Then as soon as he put his ear back to the door, it opened, knocking him over and revealing Mina once again.

"What did Lady Tsunade talk to you about?" Naruto asked ready to hear what she had to say.

Mina shrugged. "She asked me stuff about my childhood, my past as a ninja, my rank back in my village and my past medical record. Nothing big, you know?" Then she looked directly as Sasuke. "Lady Hokage would like to talk with us about something," she said.

Sasuke nodded and followed her back into the room.

As soon as the door closed again, Naruto's ear was up against it as it was before Mina opened it.

A few minutes passed in silence when it ended abruptly the two ninja yelling, "WHAT?!"

Inside

"Lady Tsunade, I'm sorry but I can't-"

"Yes you can Sasuke. And one more thing: If anyone asks why this is, you are to tell him or her that the two of you are cousins and that Mina is here to take an exam soon. Are we on the same page?" Tsunade asked raising her voice slightly.

"So we're expected to lie to the whole village?" Sasuke asked.

Mina looked at him and shrugged, "well, it's not technically a lie. I am here to take an exam."

Sasuke scoffed. "Whatever," he said angrily crossing his arms over his chest.

"The two of you may leave now," Tsunade said trying to calm down.

The two of them walked out, throwing Naruto to the side with the door again.

_I can't believe she did that to me!_ Sasuke huffed mentally at Mina.

_C'mon? What's so bad about it? I take my exam in a month or two and then I go pack to Kasai. It'll go by so fast you're gonna blink and miss it._ Mina said trying to calm him down. She didn't let on how upset and annoyed she was. He was right. Tsunade had no reason to do that to them.

Mina sat down on her new bed and looked around what was now her room. The walls were starch white and the bed was even whiter. Simple hardwood floors with wood furnishings. Mina didn't know what to do to show how she felt about the bland room. If she thought some rude remark, Sasuke would hear it, and if she said it, he would have heard it. She settled on whistling.

Mina took her backpack off and plopped it down on the floor. When she heard something hard hit the floor, she remembered about the box her sensei had given her. She dug it out of her bag and ran out of her room.

"Why do I have to be here?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Because Hideki-sensei said something about being with an Uchiha or giving something to an Uchiha. One way or another, I'm good as long as you're near by," Mina explained.

Then she opened the box and picked up a letter.

Mina, I know I have always told you that I didn't know where you birth certificate was and as soon as I found it I would show it to you. Well, I was lying. I just never thought you were ready to see it. I'm sorry. But now I believe you are more than ready to see you birth certificate and learn the truth. Please don't hold me to it. I was just trying to protect you.

Hideki

Mina gasped slightly and put down the letter. She looked in the box and mumbled, "my birth certificate."

Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy. "You've never seen you birth certificate before?" He questioned.

Mina shook her head and explained to him what the beginning of the letter said. Then she reached into the box and pulled out the yellow envelope. She opened and pulled out the piece of paper with caution, but what she saw scared her. Mina grabbed for the chair next to her as she stared at the name on the piece of paper.

**Mina Uchiha**


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5! Woo-hoo! So sorry for the long wait everyone! But it took a while to get some time to get on fanfic and after I did and read the reviews it inspired me to continue with the story. =] Then I looked in my documents and found that when I was clearing room off my laptop I didn't delete this chapter and I really got inspired to finish it!

Chapter 5: The Truth

Mina stared at the paper in disbelief as she sat down before she passed out. She put her hand over it so Sasuke couldn't see what was wrong as she leaned her elbow on the table, forehead in her palm. To calm herself down she started drumming her fingers on her head as Sasuke tried to figure out what made her so freaked.

"What. What? Mina! What did it say?" Sasuke asked trying desperately to figure out what was going through the young ninja's mind.

Mina sighed as she grabbed the piece of paper in front of her. "Sasuke, do you know where your birth certificate is?"

"Yeah why?" He asked regaining his normal attitude.

"Could you go get it?"

Sasuke was kind of taken back. For the short time he's known her, he knew she was bossy and didn't ask others to do things that she could make them do. So then why did she ask him to get his birth certificate instead of telling him to?

Then she turned her head, still in her palm and looked at him, fear in her eyes. "Please, just go get," she said sounding very tired and scared all of a sudden. Sasuke left to go get his birth certificate

Shortly after, he came back into the room with a piece of paper in his hand. He gave it to her and she compared them. The things that really caught her eye were the date of birth, time of birth, and the parents.

Date of birth: July 27.

Time of birth: Sasuke: 8:35am. Mina: 8:40am.

Parents: Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha.

Mina put the two pieces of paper down and looked at Sasuke, scared out of her whit.

"Same birthday, same age, five minute difference in time, and here's the weirdest part, same parents. Sasuke, we're twins," Mina managed to get out. She didn't even believe her own words.

Sasuke took the papers from her. "No. This has to be some mix up. I don't have a sister. Nonetheless a twin. The only sibling I have is a brother who deserves to die."

He began franticly searching for one thing, anything that would prove that they were not twins.

"Sasuke, we can hear each other's thoughts, we look alike, and the birth certificates. We're twins. Trust me, I could have lived a mighty fine life without knowing I was lied to my whole life and that Hideki-sensei isn't really my father and that I'm an Uchiha and not an Anuchi…Do you think he did that on purpose?" Mina stopped her ranting.

"Did what? Fake your birth certificate to drive the two of us insane?"

"No, Uchiha, Anuchi. They're practically the same letters except the second "h" is replaced with an "n". It was right under my nose! He kept saying crap about my last name and I never got it! How did I not see it sooner?" Mina exclaimed.

"See what? What was right under your nose? Mina you're confusing the hell out of me right now!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Mina looked up, "You know, you don't seem like the type of person that yells when confused."

"Stop trying to change the subject!" He said sternly. "I'm more concerned with the fact that we are twins than the fact that something was right under your nose and you never saw it. But what I was getting at was, what were you talking about 'right under my nose'?" Sasuke asked.

"I was talking about the fact that I had a connection to the Uchiha clan."

They looked at each other for a moment. "You're completely serious aren't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because that's the stupidest thing I had ever heard."

"Your mom's the stupidest thing I had ever heard!"

"Yeah well now she's your mom too so shut up!"

"See that's what I'm talking about."

"Shut up!"

Mina stood up, "I'm going to bed."

"It's 5:30," Sasuke said. "You don't want something to eat? If you like ramen there's a nice place-"

"No," Mina said abruptly. "Just leave me alone." Then she turned around and with venom in her voice she said, "I'm going to bed."

As Mina walked up the stairs to her room Sasuke grabbed his keys and mumbled, "I'm going out." Then left, slamming the door behind him.

Sorry for the short chapter guys but I have a headache and I have to go start dinner. I have time to write more because my summer reading book is a really quick read =]. And since I'm so hyped up on caffeine (gotta love starbucks 3) I've even started the next chapter =]. Until the next chapter

Love always neptune sea 3


End file.
